


Catch Me, I'm Falling.

by laurenkmyers



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkmyers/pseuds/laurenkmyers
Summary: Isobel shows up a little later than she does in the show, so the boys get a little bit more alone time together before the interruption.





	Catch Me, I'm Falling.

**Author's Note:**

> A big shout out to the Malex fandom, you guys are all so bloody amazing. We've banded together like a family so quickly, and we will protect these boys with our endless love and support. 
> 
> Also a big shout out to allthehearteyes on tumblr for encouraging me to write. I was lacking in motivation, despite the inspiration these two have brought out in me, but she pushed me in the right direction and here we are. 
> 
> Also another shout out to my fellow OG Roswell fans. Here we are, embracing this reboot despite it's differences. Malex to me is the Michael/Maria ship we all fell in love with in the original. I salute you all.

Last night had been everything Michael had hoped it would be after 10 long years without Alex's touch. Waking up to Alex’s lips on his body was exactly what he had needed. In lieu of this Michael decided to repay the favour by giving Alex a morning he wouldn’t forget any time soon.

Michael started peppering soft kisses up Alex’s chest, slowing down when he reached the edge of his collarbone, dragging his bottom lip up the crook of Alex’s neck. He sucked hard, licking the wound bruising beneath the surface.

Michael felt as Alex’s body began to tremble, a violent twitch rocked through Alex as Michael sucked another mark onto his body. Michael chuckled against his neck. He loved seeing the evidence of their intimacy left on Alex, but he loved the noises that escaped Alex’s lips more as he continued his assault on the soldiers neck. He eventually arrived at his intended destination.

The kiss started slow, building in momentum as lips, teeth and tongues began to move in tandem.

“Alex....” Michael moaned into his mouth as he felt Alex’s teeth tug at his bottom lip in response.  
That was all the encouragement he needed as he threw one leg over Alex’s torso and straddled the man below him.

“Let me take care of you”. Michael said, running his flat palm up and down Alex’s thighs- being incredibly vigilante as he ran his fingers over the end of Alex’s tender stump. Michael lingered a little as he stroked the stump, it was times like this he wished he had Max's healing powers. He wished more than anything that he'd been able to stop Alex from experiencing the pain of losing a limb. The reality of why he no longer had the rest of his leg took over. A war. An explosion. A scream. Michael's breath hitched in his throat. He needed a distraction. He decided to pursue another target. He surged forward and captured Alex’s kiss-swollen lips once again between his own. Breathing him in, giving him the strength he wasn't able to give Alex in his time of need.

Alex chuckled when he was finally let up for air. Michael sighed, it was a welcome sound. “I forgot how high your libido is in the morning, it’s good to know some things never change,” Alex sobered, his thoughts drifting back to the past, though he smiled shyly at the memory. “You always took care of me”.

Michael watched the flash of nostalgia take its course in the hazy look of Alex’s eyes. He watched as the past came flooding back to him. _‘I’m 17 all over again’._ All those early morning hookups in the privacy of the Evans’ barn. The soft whispers against the nape of his neck, the open mouthed kisses tracing constellations along his naked chest, and the horny buckling of hips as Michael thrust himself deeper into his secret lover. Michael smiled fondly at the memory.

“Morning sex always was your favourite”. Michael remarked cheekily. 

“Damn straight”. Alex replied.

“There’s nothing straight about the way your cock is begging me to suck it, Manes”. Michael remarked with a bite of his lip, trailing his palm over the leaking tip of Alex’s cock before diverting his path downwards and rubbing the sensitive, puckered entrance he’d been happily reacquainted with last night.

“You ready for another round, babe?” Michael purred.

“Please” Alex responded, his pupils fully blown as he stared lustfully into Michael’s golden eyes.

Michael bent down to retrieve the bottle of lube haphazardly thrown on the floor last night and poured a generous amount onto his palm. Coating his fingers in it. He returned to Alex’s opening with his thumb and circled his hole before pushing in. Alex jerked slightly in pain. Still sore from last nights antics.

“You know I can barely walk as it is, god help me I won’t be able to move both legs by the time you’re done, Guerin” Alex laughed.

“That’s the plan”. Michael threw back as he looked up at Alex from between his thighs, pushing a second finger slowly inside.

“Just...take it slow. I’m still a little sensitive”. Alex groaned, willing Michael to continue, as he felt another finger enter him.

“Don’t worry babe, I've got you”. Michael withdrew his fingers slowly, replacing them with his tongue. He wanted to make sure Alex was nice and slick, to make the transition from his fingers to his cock easier to adjust to. He felt Alex shudder as his tongue probed his entrance.

“Fuck Michael" Alex whined, from deep in his throat. "Please don’t stop”. Michael shivered. He loved seeing Alex like this, open and needy. At the mercy of Michael Guerin’s talented tongue.

Taking the encouragement further Michael started pushing inside with his tongue in slow, but shallow thrusts. An onslaught of feelings washed over Michael. He watched carefully as Alex’s breathing picked up, his heart raced, and he licked his lips as he saw Alex’s untouched cock twitch, still leaking pre-come onto his abs. Michael may hate the fact that war took Alex from him. His high school love taken away to become a soldier, but what he couldn’t fault was the body the Air Force training gave Alex. He was hard and solid in all the right places and soft and pliable in others. Michael had to be inside Alex _now_. He landed one final kiss on Alex’s hole and retreated. He shuffled himself so he was snuggled in the "v" of Alex’s thighs. He grabbed a condom from the ledge and slicked himself up with lube before lining his cock with Alex’s hole.

He slowly inched his way in, taking his time so Alex could adjust to the size. Michael struggled to hold himself back from mercilessly pounding his lovers ass. That would come later. But now he needed to wait for Alex. He could see his soldier struggling to handle the intrusion. His face had scrunched up in pain. So Michael grabbed Alex's cock and slowly starting pumping him up and down, in hopes of distracting him from the pain. He watched Alex's face slowly relax as the pleasure took it's hold. He let out a breath and whined, long and loud. 

As if Alex knew that Michael was waiting for his prompting he grasped Michael’s ass with both hands and pulled him forward. “Fuck, Michael. Move. I’m not gonna break” he moaned.

Michael, so shocked by the use of his first name, pulled out completely- much to the chagrin of the man below him. “Did you just call me?-“ He hadn’t heard his birth name being uttered from those lips for over 10 years.

“-Yes Michael, now stop stalling and get back inside me”. Alex demanded.  
“Yes sir” Michael chuckled and thrust in deep and hard, causing the latter to groan out his name one more time. Michael always loved it when Alex used his first name. He made it his primary goal to make the soldier moan his name at least three more times before he let him come.

The door to his trailer suddenly swung open, slamming loudly. Shattering the ice running through his veins. 

“Hello! I have bagel-oh my god-” Isobel stopped in her tracks, glancing between Alex, with a hint of shock and confusion in her eyes, and then landing on Michael with a smirk and a raised eyebrow ”Well, this is a surprise”. Isabel looked on in clear fascination, turning her attention back to Alex Manes. “And here I always thought it was me you had a crush on in high school.”

Alex hid his face in Michael’s mass of curls, chuckling awkwardly before Michael watched him turn his attention back to Isabel. “Sorry to burst your bubble, Iz, but- completely gay” he gestured subtly to the fact that Michael was still very much inside him “you just never had the right equipment”. Michael’s cock twitched at Alex’s clear confidence in the situation, and it took all of Michael’s willpower not to push Alex back down to the mattress and fuck him senseless. He held still, not wanting to pull out though, regardless of Isabel’s presence. Instead, he rearranged the blanket to maintain what modesty they both had left and huffed out a frustrated breath.

“Isobel!" Michael yelled in clear torment, at the distraction of his lover and the interruption by Isobel. “I’m kinda busy right now!”. He continued, gesturing to the naked man below him in an attempt to highlight how desperate he needed her to leave so he could finish what they had started.

Isobel laughed out loud. “Yeah, I can see that. In fact I’ve seen way more of you then I ever wanted to this early in the morning”.

Alex giggled quietly below and the laugh jostled Michael further into Alex’s body, they both groaned in unison at the sudden friction. Michael dropped his head into Alex’s neck and grumbled out “should have locked the damn door”.

Isobel took that as her cue to (finally) leave “I’ll give you boys a minute”. She took one last look at the pair before promptly walking back out to give the boys the privacy Michael desperately needed. “Don’t take too long Michael, we need to talk” she shouted over her shoulder as the door behind her slammed shut.

“We should probably-“ Alex started to pull away, but Michael had other plans.

“She can wait.” Michael murmured into Alex’s neck as he thrust himself back inside Alex.

“Oh god”. Alex whimpered, grabbing Michael’s ass with one hand and wrapping his good leg around him to pull him impossibly closer. They were both ridiculously close it didn’t take long for them to reach their peak. Michael wrapped his hand around Alex’s cock and pumped his fist in time with his thrusts. He watched in awe as Alex threw his head back, squinted his eyes tight shut, and opened his mouth wide in the absolute epitome of pleasure as he came. Uttering Michael’s name one last time as he let go of the stars and returned back down to Earth. Michael followed immediately after as Alex’s ass clenched around him in his ecstasy. He shot his load into the condom and collapsed carefully onto Alex’s chest, slowly pulling out. The two breathed into each other’s mouths and kissed a few more times before Alex grabbed Michael’s face.

“Michael?”  
“Yeah?” Michael mumbled, not quite seeing much at the present moment, as he tried to catch his breath.  
“Look at me-“ Alex replied quietly. That drew Michael's gaze back to his lover. What he saw was how vulnerable Alex looked in that moment.

Alex took a deep breathe. “Michael, I-I lov-“ Michael placed two fingers over Alex’s lips, a small gesture of quiet.

“Don’t.” Michael looked directly at the lips that were about to utter the words he’d been desperate to hear for 10+ years. Then he slowly glanced back up at Alex through his slightly glistening eyelashes. “Don’t say it unless you mean it”. He dropped his fingers to cup Alex’s jaw.

Alex looked at him, nodded, and with the most determined look on his face he took the beautiful leap “I love you, Michael”. And Michael knew he meant it. 

Those words from those lips, was exactly the proclamation Michael needed to hear. He felt like he could take over the world. Fuck the disbelievers. “Good to know.” Michael responded, a tone of nonchalance in his voice. He felt rather than saw the way the light inside of Alex flickered and died at his blatant brush off. That, he wouldn’t allow. He needed Alex Manes more than he needed anything in this world. Michael tenderly brushed his finger over Alex’s bottom lip and took a deep, lungful of air.

“Coz I’ve been in love with you for 10 goddamn years, just waiting for you to catch up”.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat about Roswell New Mexico, Malex, or just generally want to chat. Hit me up over on tumblr: laurenkmyers.


End file.
